Glass and transparent conductive films and coatings are used in a wide variety of applications, such as transparent electrodes for flat panel displays, transparent electrodes for photovoltaic cells (solar cells), low emissivity windows, window defrosters, and mobile device displays. Transparent conductors can be manufactured with different optical characteristics depending on the end use. For example, applications such as solar cells and mobile device displays may require transparent conductors with anti-reflective properties in order to increase light absorption (i.e., light trapping) and/or to reduce glare.
One method that is used to increase the anti-reflective properties of transparent conductors is through submicron texturing of the surface of the conductor. The textured surface is used to deflect light into and through the transparent conductor rather than away from the surface of the conductor. This can reduce glare for displays as well as increase the amount of light that can be absorbed in thin film solar cells.
Submicron texturing of substrates is known. However, previously known submicron textures are typically fabricated on silicon and cannot be used for transparent substrates or conductors. Previously known submicron textures have also been fabricated on glass substrates (or quartz/fused silica), but these textures are typically very shallow and therefore are limited in their ability to deflect light toward the substrate for enhancing light absorption.